terragenesisfandomcom-20200216-history
Native Civilization/First Contact
Before you can go on any of the stealth, diplomacy or conquest missions, you need to decide how to make first contact. There are three options. We Come in Peace and A Show of Strength always succeed, but upon success, the village's happiness score can still reduce. The outcome depends on the village's foreign policy, not on the success of the mission. Villages with a more aggressive foreign policy respond better to A Show of Strength, and villages with a more peaceful foreign policy respond better to We Come in Peace. Scouting Ahead can fail, which always results in -20% Happiness, and counts as first contact. A success does not change the village's happiness score, but allows you to know what the village's foreign policy is, so you know which of the other two options will have a good outcome. If a new village is created through the A Fresh Start event, they will count as uncontacted, but they may already have a very high or low Happiness score copied from the parent village. Their foreign policy is also very likely to be the same as their parent village's. This way, by looking at the parent village's foreign policy, you can sort of predict which strategy will be best without scouting ahead. Scouting Ahead Before we begin first contact, we need more information. Send a group of scouts on a stealth mission to village, to gather intel and help us approach the natives in the proper way. Chance of success: 50% Success: Secretly Observe Village, +10% Familiarity. Failure: -20% Happiness Success: Your scouts have successfully avoided detection, and gained a wealth of information about the natives of village. This will help us better approach first contact. The mission was a success! Overall happiness among the natives of village has changed by +0%. If you were successful, you can now make first contact with the village however you wish. You learn the village's Foreign Policy. Failure: Your scouts were discovered by the natives of village. This invasion of their privacy has started your relationship out on a very hostile note. The mission has failed. Overall happiness among the natives of village has changed by -20%. A failure counts as first contact. The regular set of missions replaces the three 'First Contact' missions. You learn the village's Foreign Policy. We Come in Peace First contact is a delicate thing. We need to approach the natives of village gently, with gifts and polite offers of friendship, to make it clear that our intentions are good and we seek only peaceful coexistence. Chance of Success: ??? Success: ??? Failure: ??? '' ''Note: Scout the village to learn more about their local culture, and gauge which first contact strategy will be best. A Show of Strength Power respects power, and gentility is too often mistaken for condescension. We should approach the village with an open display of our strength, to show the natives of village that we respect them as warriors and to demand that they do the same for us. Chance of Success: ??? Success: ??? Failure: ??? '' ''Note: Scout the village to learn more about their local culture, and gauge which first contact strategy will be best. Category:Native Civilization Category:Content